1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structures and mechanisms for eyeglasses, safety glasses, sunglasses, and the like, and more particularly to structures and devices for allowing two pairs of glasses to be worn simultaneously.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many situations in which a person may wish to wear two pairs of glasses or eye protection simultaneously. Commonly, persons who wear prescription eyeglasses may also wish or need to wear sunglasses. Known solutions for this are owning a second pair of prescription eyeglasses in which the lenses are tinted, wearing a pair of “clip-on” lenses which clip to the top of the frame of the non-tinted prescription eyeglasses, wearing a “fit over” pair of sunglasses (e.g. cataract glasses), and using a pair of magnetically attached sunglasses designed specifically to attach to the non-tinted prescription glasses.
There are many other situations in which two sets of eye wear may also be appropriate, such as when wearing goggles over prescription eyeglasses for extra eye protection, and when doing certain work that requires magnification such as medical work, dental work, electronic assembly, jewelry and watch repair, etc. Some secondary eye wear includes special color filters for certain types of work, such as looking at biological specimens which have been dyed in a laboratory environment, or searching for biological evidence during a crime scene investigation.
In all of these and other scenarios, there may arise a need or desire to wear a second pair of eyeglasses over or in front of a first pair of eyeglasses as is known in the art